Let's Go Dancing
by DenisetheAsthmaticCat
Summary: This goes precisely no where, just a bit of fluff between Cosima and Delphine
I expected this to be another night on my own. The same as it has been for the last few weeks. Maybe getting a text or two from Cosima, but the closer I get to my apartment door, the more I realize my cheeky little girlfriend has let herself in to my space. I can hear the distinct bass lines to whatever she is listening to through the door. I can't contain my smile.

With her thesis deadline looming, I had been seeing less and less of her. I distinctly remember the stress of my own thesis, and had no problem letting her bury herself in her work, occasionally checking in to drop off food or get her out for the occasional walk or drive. This is the first time since her self imposed isolation that she has come to me.

I quietly let myself in and just observe Cosima dance around my kitchen, pulling together what I assume will be our dinner. Watching her dance is one of my favourite things to do, she's always so free and relaxed when she dances, the complete opposite of the way that I was taught as a child in ballet. My teacher was all about form and technique, correcting every slight mistake I made, I hated it. I still am hesitant to dance with anyone around, including Cosima.

She continues to dance, keeping her back to me, and I allow myself to enjoy the view to the fullest. Watching her hips, her shoulders, and hands. Loving every little glimpse of her skin when she lifts her arms over her head.

I'm not sure how long it been, or how long she has been aware of my presence, but I hear her smile as she speaks to me, "How long are you gonna be all creepy watching me silently, babe?" She continues to dance, still with her back to me, and I am pulled to her. I may not know how to dance, but my hips know how to follow her hips and match her movements. My hands slide to her abdomen and pull her to me.

"Bonjour, mon amour," I mummer into her ear before kissing it. My movements feel stiff and awkward, but I've missed the touch of this woman too much to really be bothered. "What do I owe the pleasure of this break and enter?" She laughs and reaches up to lace her fingers through my hair, grinding her hips backwards.

"I was feeling homesick for San Fran and I missed you, so I figured I should remedy that by cooking comfort food for us. I've just finished setting up my _mes an plass_ for my aunt's legendary almond flour pizza, including home made pesto."

I observe her little set up and am quite impressed, "Almond flour?"

"Oh, yes, almond flour. I had a cousin with celiac disease, so my aunt found this amazing pizza crust, super filling, super tasty, and some of my favourite memories were at my aunt's house, so it should be the perfect remedy for my homesickness. And hopefully, it'll impress the pants off of you." A dorky laugh falls from her mouth and I kiss my way down her neck as she grinds her hips back again.

"I've missed you, how is your work going?" She turns in my arms, and we continue to sway. following the rhythm becoming less and less important once our eyes meet. I watch her line of sight fall to my lips, and I quickly bite on my lower lip before I pull her into a kiss.

"I've missed you too. Actually, I think that missing you has been a great motivator. I had originally planned that I would give myself a full twenty four hour break with you before the final push. But, I managed to meet and exceed my set schedule and now I have three days with you." A massive smile crosses my face and I lean in for another kiss. I find myself questioning how I have gone without this so many nights.

"When this is all done, I want to take you dancing," she raises her eyebrow at me.

"When you say, take me dancing, do you mean that you will actually dance with me? Not just watch me dance at our table with a glass of wine, buy actually dance with me?" She asks in a teasing tone and gives me that cheeky grin that I adore so much. I lean in to brush our lips as I speak.

"Not if you keep being cheeky," she nearly jumps into the kiss.

Our happy little moment is broken with the oven's timer goes of, and as quickly as Cosima was in my arms, she was out and pulling the crusts out of the oven, talking at a mile a minute about how great the pizzas will be and how happy she is that I showed up when I did, so I would get total creative control of my pizza toppings. All I can think is how happy this woman makes me, and how comfortable she makes me. So comfortable, that I want to take her dancing and prove to her how much I love her.

 **END**

So this one was partially inspired by the moment that I was really in love with my ex ( yarh), when I realized that I wanted to take her dancing, cause I'm sappy like that. Ben Howard's Time is Dancing reinforced my idea of wanting to take the person you love dancing.


End file.
